


Two Feathers with a stain

by LunaFeanen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Healing, Archangels, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Gen, Healing, Implied Punishment, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaFeanen/pseuds/LunaFeanen
Summary: Gabriel finds a bleeding Beelzebub on his doorstep.Based on the prompt:"...didnt know where else to go..." where the hero turns up at the villain's door, bleeding and shivering.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Two Feathers with a stain

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by @Fire_Traveller.  
> This is the first fic i've written, so I feel a bit insecure about it.  
> But here goes nothing ;).  
> I hope you'll like it.

"...didn't know where else to go..."

Gabriel looked at the body on his couch. Black and red against bright white.

"...didn't know where else to go..." 

How did they even find this place? It was guarded, for heaven’s sake. Only a handful of beings knew about it and as far as he knew, Beelzebub, Prince of Hell, currently lying bleeding and unconscious on his couch, wasn't one of them.

"...didn't know where else to go..."

What had happened to them?   
He could see the eyes of the Demon move behind their lids. Restless in an unmoving body.   
The first thing he had noticed when the Demon had appeared on his doorstep was the long cut from ear to shoulder. It was bleeding like...well, hell.  
Beelzebub hadn't been conscious long. They were barely able to mutter those six words before they'd passed out.   
He wasn't sure why he hadn't rang the alarm or told anyone. Surely it must have been the shock, making him take Beelzebub inside and lay them on the couch. The smell was awful and stirred memories of the first war in his head, but he'd managed. Even after he had taken care of the bleedings and bruises, all over the Demon’s body, he couldn't make himself to tell someone. He knew this kind of wounds.  
There were only a few beings able to cause them.  
Archangels. And only one of them also burned them. Lucifer.  
Beelzebub had been punished by Satan himself.  
Gabriel, being an Archangel, was able to treat the wounds, but being caused by a fallen one, had shown to complicate the process.  
He didn't know why but he did his best to heal the other one and watched them sleep after the bleeding had stopped.  
Part of him wished he had done it to thwart Lucifer’s doing. That would have been the easy solution. But there was a mark he had found on the Demon’s shoulder that had proven him otherwise. Two feathers with a stain.  
A soulmate mark. HIS soulmate mark.  
Did they know? They couldn't know, could they?  
The mark on his own shoulder burned like someone had pressed a torch on it. He tried to ignore it. The next few days he kept going on. He got to work, did his reports and what was asked of him, yelled at those who didn't and at the end of the day he got back to his place and stared at the Demon on his couch. Waiting for them to wake up and to explain.  
HE couldn't remember. HE couldn't remember if there was a time before the Fall where they both had known that they shared the mark.  
He wasn't even sure he wanted to know about that. About what was long gone. He wanted to know if Beelzebub knew NOW. And if, how that was possible. No matter how hard he tried, in weak moments watching the Demon heal, in moments where he WANTED to know, he couldn't remember. But this. This felt familiar. This being in front of him felt suddenly so much more familiar.   
It was on day 5 when he came back and found his place empty. No Demon, no blood, no explanation. Gabriel never slept. There was no reason for it. So he knew it couldn't have been a dream. He certainly hadn't expected a thank you. This was a Demon after all. Probably would get punished again for thanking him. But he hadn't expected to feel so angry either. The next days he yelled so much even Sandalphon didn't get any joy of it.  
It took him two weeks to come home and not just leave in an instant to go back to yelling. He wouldn't get an explanation. He had nearly accepted this when he found a bag on his footstep. Inside was a beautiful scarf, white and purple. The fabric felt smooth between his fingers. The bag only held one other thing.  
A Card.  
Two feathers with a stain on it.


End file.
